


Have you come to say goodbye?

by melodytar



Series: Story Poems [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood, Character Death, Dark Hero, Gen, Grey Villian, Not Beta Read, POV First Person, Prose Poem, but isn't in any correlation to it, sorta inspired by baby you're a haunted house, tagging isn't my specialty but im trying, the idea just popped into my head while listening to it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:00:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22751389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodytar/pseuds/melodytar
Summary: The hero themselves is not as pure as it seems.What does it bring to you to be seen as the saviour if yourself doesn't believe in the saving?
Series: Story Poems [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1635841





	Have you come to say goodbye?

Have you come to say goodbye? As I am dying.  
But still your eyes filled with hatred,  
aren't you sad to see me dying?  
Your vision is blurred by your own lies of the perfect hero and still here we are,  
Me breathing my last breaths,  
You in shining white armour.  
  
The hero themselves is not as pure as it seems.  
What does it bring to you to be seen as the saviour if yourself doesn't believe in the saving?  
Myself was not the saviour either but still i tried,  
often only the small ones.  
And here i am being portrayed the villian.  
And you celebrated for saving the ones rotten inside their soul.  
  
Dying young will bring you honor,  
Living long enough will turn you into the villian.  
Oh the irony of life as you are standing over me in shining white armour,  
Your shining white sword impaling my chest.  
White turning red, tainted and rotting,  
Never being pure again.  
My breath is slowly ceasing to stay,  
So i breath my last words:  
Have you come to say goodbye?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this small poem i wrote! I'm still a newbie to writing poems, so if you have anything to improve or critic on it, tell me in the comments!


End file.
